A Reaper's Secret
by HaleNewfound
Summary: Leslie Amberwood thought her life was fairly "normal" as a reaper in the Americas... Until she's transferred to the U.K. to investigate a series of deaths of American women. She spends her time investigating, dodging a very certain red-headed someone, and finding out the truth of her one crimson eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reaper's Secret**

The wind whipped through the fields of Michigan as a quiet thunder rolled itself along the land. Upon a hill was a woman with short blond curls who hummed a song to herself as she picked daisies and placed them in a woven basket. These were the things Leslie Amberwood observed about the woman from afar. Her eyes narrowed as rain began to drench her long raven black hair. She watched as lightening struck down from the sky and pierced the young lady's body like an arrow through a bucks hide. Leslie bent her legs and pushed off in a giant leap, landing gracefully next to the woman's thrashing body.

Slowly, Leslie reached behind her and steadily pulled out a gleaming katana. With a swift movement, she stabbed the woman in the chest. In an instant, her cinematic records burst from her wound. Leslie had no interest in watching what this lady's life was like, so she just tapped her foot on the ground and watched the sky.

Glancing back at the young woman, Leslie's brow furrowed. "Such a shame. She was such a pretty little thing... oh well, she's dead now and my job is done." She said stamping the words completed onto the now deceased's profile. "Time to go home!" She sighed as she lifted a pale and slender hand, snapping her fingers. At the sound of the snap, a portal appeared before her. Giving her midnight-colored hair a flip, she leapt through the portal.

**At hq**

White walls were the color she saw as she arrived at hq. Leslie shivered as a cold water droplet caressed her spine. 'Stupid human world and their stupid cold rain.' She thought bitterly.

"Leslie!" A voice called. Leslie looked up to see a boy no older than herself rushing up to her. His strawberry blond curls bounced as he ran. As he neared her, he leapt into the air, arms opened for an embrace. "LESLIE~" he shouted, his hands aimed directly for her breasts. Leslie sighed and shook her head, stepping aside and letting the boy fall flat on his face.

With an aggravated look on her face, Leslie spoke gruffly. "Ryan, you really must stop trying to grope me, lest I slice your manhood off." Her British accent showing annoyance. The boy popped up and batted his rather long eyelashes at her.

"Oh my darling Sparrow~ the sound of your lovely voice is more than enough to make me melt." He clasped his hands together and stared at her lovingly with his bright yellow-green eyes. Leslie pushed up her glasses and looked back at Ryan.

"Well, if your done being a pervert, would you like to accompany me to see Mr. Fletcher?" She asked. "I just finished collecting a soul." Ryan flashed Leslie his signature smile and chuckled.

" That's why I was coming to get you. He wants to talk to you. Something about trouble." Leslie stiffened and gulped, then walked off. _'Trouble? What did I do? What could Fletcher want? I must find out... I can't have my reputation as a good Reaper turn bad'_.

**At Fletcher's Office**

Leslie had been pacing outside the white door which held behind it, her fate. Leslie gulped and played with her fingers. Finally, she stomped her foot and sighed.  
><em>'Alright Amberwood, you'll be okay.' <em>She mentally reassured herself and turned towards Fletcher's door. With a shaky hand, she gripped the knob and twisted it. Inside, Fletcher was at his desk going over reports. He looked up from his papers then set them down when he saw Leslie walk in.

"Ah, Ms. Amberwood. I've been expecting you." He prompted, motioning towards a chair. " Please, sit." Leslie swallowed hard and wiped her sweaty palms on her black pants as she sat down.

"I've been meaning to make you aware of something, Ms. Amberwood." Fletcher said standing up and walking towards a window.

Leslie somehow managed to keep her cool. "And that would be what exactly?" She asked, playing with her fingers. Fletcher turned around and sat back down at his desk, not saying a word. He sighed and scratched his white beard.

"You're being transferred." He finally says. "To the English department."

"What?!" Leslie shot out of her chair and slammed her hands on the desk. "Transferred?!"


	2. Chapter 2: A New Place

Chapter 2: Moving Day

**(EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!)**

**Hi, I really hope that this series is successful and that you guys request more.**

**I would like to credit Wolf of Chains for helping me with the fighting scene. She is my role model and I hope you guys will check her out.**

**Bai bai, mah lil' sugar plumbs! 3**

'_Stupid Fletcher; stupid rules!'_ Leslie thought angrily as she packed her bags. '_Why do I have to go to England? Why not Ryan? Yeah my mother was British, but why me?! Ugh! Stupid Fletcher!' _Leslie's angered thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called, not looking up from her luggage. The door opened and footsteps approached her from behind. When no one answered, she sighed. "What?!" She snapped. When she turned around she saw the same strawberry blond haired, short boy she'd come to know and cherish.

"Oh… Ryan." She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I was just- I mean, I'm…." She let out another aggravated sigh. She looked into Ryan's eyes and managed to muster up a smile.

Ryan however, didn't do anything; didn't smile, didn't talk, didn't even move. All he did was look up at Leslie with his big sad green eyes. "L-Leslie…" His voice was choked up as he leaned his head on Leslie's bosom. Instead of pushing him off (as she usually did), she slowly placed her hands on his bright curls and patted his head. Gently, she lowered her own head and rested it upon the top of his. She felt Ryan shudder as he cried into her bosom.

"Now, now… It'll be alright." She whispered. "It's not as if the whole world is changing just because I'm leaving." Just as those words left her lips, Leslie was forced backwards. Then Ryan started shouting.

"But the whole world _is_ changing! _My_ whole world is changing! How can I live a life without you, huh?!" Tears welled in Ryan's eyes and fell down his cheeks, dripping off from his chin. "I love you Leslie." He sniffed. "I love you…" Leslie only stared at him. Ryan, nothing more than a little boy confused with hormones; yet somehow, Leslie felt warm at the thought of being admired by someone.

Without even thinking, a warm smile spread on Leslie's face and she slowly walked over to Ryan, lifting his face up by his chin and giving him nothing more than a small and quick peck on the lips. She smiled down at him. "Ryan… You'll always hold a special place in my heart. No one can take away how special you are to me." she said, wiping away a silver tear before it graced his cheek. "No one..."

**At English HQ**

"Leslie Amberwood, 23 years old, has long black hair and carries a katana as her death scythe. Souls reaped: 259." A man with combed black hair said, pushing up his glasses, his British accent sounded as if he never had any fun at all. Leslie stood there in front of him, at attention as if this were the military. The man's eyebrow twitched. "You can relax. This isn't the military." Leslie gulped and nodded but didn't loosen any of her muscles.

"I-I'm Leslie Amberwood." She man sighed and closed her profile book.

"Yes, I know." He pushed up his glasses once more. "I am William T. Spears. You may call me William or Mr. Spears. I will be showing you to your mentor." Leslie stiffened more.

"Y-You're not him?" She asked.

"No, I am not. In fact you've been assigned to someone rather….. new to the whole mentoring thing." His words seemed to curse her as they left his lips. "You've been assigned to-" before Mr. Spears finished his sentence, someone came bursting through the doors and launching himself at him.

"Will~" All Leslie saw was a flash of red hitting the floor as Mr. Spears stepped to the side. Mr. Spears sighed and stood next to Leslie, motioning towards the person picking themselves off the floor.

"Ms. Amberwood, you've been assigned to Grell Sutcliff." Leslie clenched her fists and started to tremble, she was so tense. This was the place she was supposed to work in? These were the people who supposed to mentor her? A man with no heart and a man with an obsession with red?

When the man picked himself up and turned towards Leslie, her heart stopped. Red was the only thing she saw on this man. Red hair, red glasses, even a bright red coat. It seemed as if red was this man's life! "Pleased to meet you, I am Grell Sutcliff. Though Will here already told you~" The red reaper's voice came out as a purr at the mention of Will. It was all too obvious he was attracted to the same sex.

"H-Hello, M-Mr. Sutcliff. I'm Leslie Amberwood-" Leslie was cut off by the man plastering the back of his hand to his forehead and letting out a rather overreacting sigh.

"Oh, enough of the formalities, dear girl! They drive me insane! You may call me Grell and that is to end this whole 'oh I must call you by your last name' nonsense." Leslie couldn't help but giggle a little at her mentor's silliness.

"If I didn't know you, I'd have thought that all the cute men here were boring." Leslie giggled a little, then gasped, covering her mouth. "I, uh…. Didn't mean it like _that_." She chuckled nervously. Grell stared at her while Mr. Spears pushed up his glasses and started walking off.

"Have a good time and…. Leslie." He said turning around. "Don't let him scare you, he's real easy to beat in a fight." She glanced back at Grell who let out a rather girly squeal.

"R-Right." She said, a little wary of the man who was supposed to be mentoring her. When Mr. Spears left, Grell grabbed Leslie by the arm and inspected her and her clothing. He even started to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Oh darling, you really need a new look. Just wearing all black doesn't suit you." He said, grabbing her hand. "Come with me, I'll show you how a _real_ lady dresses." Leslie couldn't help but quirk a confused eyebrow and allow him to pull her away.

"B-but wait! We're supposed to be training!" She shouted as he dragged her along. Pretty soon she was tossed into a room and had many clothes dropped into her arms.

"Training can be done after I make you gorgeous!" Grell insisted as he gave her a look-over. His eyes roamed her body, then stopped when they reached her face. He frowned and walked over to her. "Why do you keep your hair in your face? Show to the men how beautiful you are!" He said, lifting a hand to sweep the raven black strands away from Leslie's face. By this point, Leslie had enough. She grumbled and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my bangs! Don't you even _think_ about moving them from my face. If you ever touch my bangs, I swear I'll hurt you…" Her one exposed eye seemed to glow in the dark with annoyance and anger. Grell stared back at her with wide eyes.

"My, my~ Will never told me he chose me a feisty one!" A conniving smirk which showed off razor-like teeth. "How wonderfully challenging." Though her stare continued, Leslie felt a shiver roll down her spine as if his eyes were boring into her mind like an electric shock.

Leslie sighed and picked up a few things that were unlike her usual suit and tie and went into a separate room. "I apologize, Mr- Grell. I just like my hair in my face and no one's ever told me to move it. I shouldn't have overreacted." She said, as she slipped a brown vest over a white button-up shirt and over that wore a her usual black jacket that hung down around her knees. Her fathers jacket, she was told by her mother. Her father must've been at least twice her size; the coattails hung down to her ankles!

Slowly, Leslie walked out of the bathroom and did a small turn. "So, how do I look?" She asked as she faced the red reaper. A squeal pierced the air as Grell launched himself at her. Knowing this move all too well, she stepped aside, letting her mentor fall flat on his face. "Jeez, you're just like Ryan… Always trying to hug me…" She grumbled. She sighed and pushed up her black rimmed glasses. "Alright, enough of dress-up! I want to go out and reap souls! That's what I was brought here to do, not spend time playing dress-the-dolly game with you!"

Grell stood up and smoothed out his outfit. "You're certainly a feisty one. Now, as for your training… How about a sparring contest? You against me?"

**Later**

The smoke that filled the air made Leslie's nose cringle. But though the smell was horrendous, she was outraged.

"A duel? Seriously? What the heck f - watch it!" Grell bring his chainsaw down from above his head and make a downward slash but Leslie quickly jumps away to avoid being shredded and the chainsaw tears through the floor. Leslie immediately summons her katana but before she can attack, Grell appears in front of her and Leslie blocks the chainsaw. The chainsaw igniting sparks upon contact. As Grell is about to attack again, Leslie rushes out of the alleyway and onto a rooftop since it has little space to fight.

"Oh my~ Bringing our little activity out into the open~? Feisty and bold, my dear~" Grell purrs.

"You requested a duel and you'll get one. Shut your yap and lets go." Leslie huffs.

Grell grins "Oh but we've only just started, darling~!" Grell dashes for Leslie and makes a right horizontal slash, Leslie jumps back and lunges in for her attack. However, Grell only blocked her katana with the flat side of his chainsaw.

Grell pushed against her, trying to knock her off her feet and strike the "killing blow". As a reaction, Leslie pushed with all her might, but Grell was strong, even with as sissy as he looked. When Grell flashed Leslie his toothy smile, she winced. He was too powerful. "Mr. S-Sutcliff….." Leslie's voice came out strained. "Mr. Sutcliff… Stop!" At this point, Leslie lifted one of her long legs and slammed the point of her black boots into his side. Grell showed no pain, but a look of surprise as he was forced sideways, being slammed into a chimney.

But Leslie wasn't finished, she slowly walked over to Grell. As she stared down at him, her covered eye burned. Grell rubbed his side and looked up at Leslie. "My~ You look like my Bassy when you stare at me like that." He clasped his gloved hands together. "Oh, Sebastian. How deadly your eyes are~" Suddenly, Leslie screamed in pain, her hands clutching her covered eye. "Uh?... Leslie!" Grell shot up and examined her. "Oh dear….." Grell gently picked her up bridal style and rushed back to HQ.

There was something… odd about Leslie, he'd admit.

**At HQ Clinic**

"Well… There seems to be nothing wrong with you eyes, Ms. Amberwood. Then again, you won't open it." The doctor explained. He turned to Grell and nodded. "You're apprentice will be alright. She's not feeling any pain now, but it was good of you to bring her here."

"I guess I got a piece of dirt or something in it." Leslie shrugged, then looked up at Grell. "Thank you, Mr. S- Grell." Suddenly, Leslie was torn off the bed and hugged tightly to Grell's chest.

"Oh! You're so polite, it's absolutely _adorable_!" He squealed as he smothered her. Leslie banged on his chest and arms; when she found nothing worked, she plunged her knee deep in between his legs. Grell let out a small mewl of pain, then collapsed with his hands clutching his…. prized area.

Leslie stared down at him with an annoyed look and pushed up her glasses. "If you're going to be my mentor, you better settle down a little. I don't want you hugging me, touching my bangs, or playing Dress-the-Dolly. Got it?" She brought her eyebrows together in a menacing frown. Grell (who was still on the floor) nodded a little.

Leslie let out a small chuckle. "Then I think we're going to be great friends," She picked him up and dusted him off. "Grell."


	3. Chapter 3: In a Trance

Chapter 3: In a Trance

"It didn't take long for Leslie to make friends. Everyone seems to enjoy her company; even William!" Grell groaned and banged his head on the table him and Ronnie were sitting at.

"Yes, I know that Ronnie. Ugh, this is the 50th time you've told me!" He moaned and pulled at his hair. "Why does everyone insist on acting like I don't exist? I should be spending quality time with all the men here, not her! The little tramp…." Grell huffed and crossed his arm, his lip curling in an annoyed snarl.

Ronnie smiled warmly. "I think she's amazing! The other day, she baked cookies. I swear they were the sweetest- Mmmph." His words were cut off when Grell slapped his hand over his mouth

"Ronnie~ Darling~ You're a handsome man, but I swear to you…." Grell turned towards him, his yellow-green eyes staring daggers into the young reaper's skull. "If you don't shut up, I will run my death scythe through your face!" Grell grumbled and huffed another aggravated sigh.

"Sorry senpai… I just can't keep my mind off her. I think I'm in love." Ronnie sighed dreamily and batted his eyelashes. "She's like a goddess!" Grell twitched and clenched his fists. Suddenly the sound of a motor rrrrrrrumed through the break hall.

"Ronnie…!" Grell seemed to tower over the blond boy as he raised his chainsaw above his head. "What! Did! I! Say!" Grell's eyes glowed with anger and his razor-like teeth glimmered frighteningly. Grell tensed his grip on his death scythe to chop the boy in half, when a pole smacked him square on the head.

"Sutcliff, I how many times must I tell you?" William pushed up his glasses, his eyebrows twitched. "Don't terrorize the other reapers!" Grell whined and gave Will the '_You just kicked my puppy_' look.

Grell snarled, rubbing a sore spot on his head. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Grell noticed Leslie talking to a male Reaper. The man's face seemed bright when he walked up to her, but slowly darkened as Leslie spoke to him. When Leslie walked away, she pinched the bridge of her nose and wrinkled her brow. Grell stood up and frowned. What was that man doing talking to his apprentice? What did he ask her? Why was he- wait…. why did Grell care? Grell shook his head and grumbled.

"Oh, hello Mr. S- err, I mean Grell." Her voice sounded bright and chipper even though she'd looked annoyed on the way here.

Grell made a '_hmmph'_ noise and aggravatingly played with his hair. "Hello _Leslie_" He seemed to spit her name. He glanced up at her and noticed her concerned look.

"Are you alright, Grell? What's wrong?" Leslie slowly batted long eyelashes at him and smiled a little. "You're so cute when you're aggravated. Maybe I should annoy you more often." Grell didn't know what it was, but somehow her eyes seemed to glow as she softened her gaze on him. Grell shook his head and grumbled.

"Don't pull your tricks on me, Leslie. If you're trying to seduce- Mmmph!" Grell was cut off when Ronnie knocked him over and stood on his head.

"So, Amberwood, how would you like to go out to dinner with me? Can't refuse the most good-looking guy you know, can you?" He winked at her and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckle. Leslie turned her head and sighed.

"Not another one…. I'm sorry, but I've already made plans with Mr. Spears once I get back from reaping souls." She looked past Ronnie, who was flabbergasted, at William and smiled at him. Grell clenched his fists and snarled. How dare she take his William from him?! What was so special about _her_? She wasn't even that pretty!

Grell scoffed and grabbed Leslie's arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "Come, Leslie. We'll be late if we don't leave now!" He said with clenched teeth.

"Oh, okay. Well, bye, everyone! Bye, Mr. Spears! I'll see you tonight!" Leslie called as she was dragged off.

**Later**

Leslie stamped the deceased's profile with the completed stamp. "Well, this was a long day of reaping souls. Who knew humans could be so stupid. Fitting 12 people in a small row boat? Idiots… Right Grell?" Leslie looked over at him only to see that he was hunched over, dragging his fingers over the surface of the water. "Grell?" Leslie slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

The two sat in silence for a full 5 minutes, until suddenly Leslie spoke up. "I remember this place." She said. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"...What do you mean?" She heard Grell ask.

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "I used to visit here with my mother…. I still kind of remember her." She looked back at the horizon. "She used to tell me about my father…. She would tell me what a mysterious man he was. And, how his smile was intimidating yet calming, how his eyes held many stories behind them but he wouldn't dare tell them."

Slowly, Leslie's smile faded as the sun started to set. "My mother died when the sun was setting…. I remember it clearly as I remember my name…" She looked down at the water. "She was murdered and tossed into the water." Leslie sighed. "I swore to find whoever had killed her. Sadly whenever I found them…. someone had killed them before I could avenge her…. That's the last thing I remember before I became a Reaper." She could feel Grell's eyes on her, burning into her skin. She rubbed her arms. "Ooh, I sure am getting chilly. I should get back and get ready for my date." Leslie said, standing up and turning to leave.

"Leslie," She heard Grell say. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. "...Have fun on your date…" He looked up at her, his red-rimmed glasses gleaming as the sun's beams set upon his flawless skin. Leslie couldn't help but stare down at him, her one shown eye opened wide and her mouth a little agape.

"Th-thank you." she smiled then she leaped off to get ready.

**Later**

"That was, err, really nice Mr. Spears. Thank you." Leslie said as she and William made their way out the door.

"I must be thanking you. Your company was very pleasant." Leslie stared up at him. Either her eyes were playing tricks on her or Mr. Spears was…. smiling! He was actually smiling! He hadn't smiled all throughout dinner or on the way there. Leslie never thought it possible for Mr. Spears to be able to smile. It was…. nice.

"Wow…" Leslie's breath came out in words as she stared up at her date. "You _can_ smile… It's lovely." Mr. Spears pushed up his glasses and looked to the side, away from Leslie. He was acting so strange! Was he flustered?

"You are an amazing student, Ms. Amberwood. A truly unique Reaper." His voice was softer than usual and seemed to hit Leslie right in the chest. "I enjoyed our time together. And I look forward to completing many missions with you." Leslie smiled and nodded.

"As do I Mr. Spears." She reached for his hand, but hesitated and let it drop to her side. "We should get back."

"Yes we should."

**Back at English HQ**

William had been a special gentleman and walked Leslie all the way to her quarters. She stopped outside the door and didn't move. She felt Mr. Spear's eyes on her.

"Ms. Amberwood? What's-" He was cut off when Leslie gave him a small peck on the cheek and rushed back into her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it

. With a slight blush and a smile on her face, she walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. She stared up at the ceiling and played with her long hair.

'_I kissed him! I really, truly, actually kissed Mr. Spears!'_ Leslie giddily thought to herself. '_Oh, what's wrong with me? He's way out of my league! I can't fall for _him!' Leslie sighed and picked herself up off of her bed, walking into the bathroom. She stood in front of her mirror and sighed, sweeping her bangs to the side to reveal her covered eye.

Letting out another sigh, Leslie stared at her eye. She'd always hated this one; this particular eye. When she was human, every time something in their village went wrong, they blamed her and her eye. Her unusual, dark, disgusting, crimson-colored eye. Her mother always told her that she was gifted, that she always had a piece of her father with her. Never, had Leslie _ever_ liked this eye. It was a curse and now since she was a Reaper, she had to cover it.

Leslie sighed and let her hair fall back in her face and she walked out of the bathroom, slipped out of her suit and into a nightgown; then she grabbed a hairbrush from her vanity and began to brush through her long, black hair. After her hair was brushed through and tangle-free, Leslie laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Maybe being here in the England Division wouldn't be so bad after all..._


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: When Hurricanes and Tornadoes Collide

"Rosetta Velvet, 25 years old; born: February 12th 1812; cause of death: beaten to death by husband." Leslie rubbed her forehead and looked at the familiar red-head in the window. "You sure we shouldn't kill the husband? I mean, it seems like he deserves it." Leslie's eyebrow twitched. How could someone beat the one they loved to death?

Grell sighed and turned towards her. "Do you not remember the Reaper Handbook? We're not supposed to kill people who aren't on the To-Die List! Come on, you've been a Reaper long enough to know _that_, Leslie." He snapped, turning back towards the window. "Now hurry up and stamp her paper before her husband comes back! I'd like to _stay_ hidden this time."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Grumpy. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" She snapped back, stamping the "complete" stamp on Mrs. Velvet's deceased profile. Leslie closed the book and sent it back to the Reaper division. She stood up from the woman's body and turned towards Grell. "Well, that's done, how about a nice little stroll?" She asked, sheathing her katana.

Grell stayed silent for a moment then stood up, and not even turning around, he said, "No, let's go. I need to relax for a moment." And with that, he leaped out the window and out of sight. Leslie jumped after him, intent on following her mentor until a scent caught her attention.

Leslie took in a deep whiff of the smell. Though she didn't know what it was, the smell was intoxicating; it caused her mouth to water. Forgetting about her current objective, Leslie leaped down into an alleyway and made her way towards the invigorating aroma. She followed her nose with her eyes closed until she bumped into someone. She opened her eyes to see a crowd had formed around something. Being the curious girl she was, Leslie stood up on her tip-toes to get a better look. Damn her and her shortness!

Leslie looked around in the crowd, seeing if there was anyone of interest. Just as she was beginning to feel boredom ebb onto her, a young boy caught her eye. This was no ordinary boy, he was a rich-looking, well-dressed boy! But yet… he had a dark aura surrounding him as he stared ahead of himself. Slowly, Leslie made her way towards the young boy; just to get a better look at him, when a tall man in black stepped in front of her.

"Young master, I believe it is time we left." Master? So this was the young boy's servant or something? The young boy looked up at the tall man and nodded.

"Yes, I was just thinking that. The air _has_ become a little... dense." His eyes drifted down from the taller man and towards Leslie as the words left his mouth. With a small gasp and a widening of his eyes he said, "Sebastian…. That girl. Is she….?" He asked.

The man, whom Leslie guessed was Sebastian, didn't turn around; he simply lifted his nose into the air and took in a breath. "You've quite the nose, young master. Indeed it _is_," He turned on his heel towards Leslie. "A Grim Reaper." Leslie swallowed hard and took a step back. This man was a lot more terrifying (if not a small bit handsome) from the front than he was from the back.

The young boy frowned, his eyes flashing from a bright and stunning blue to a dull and somber red. "I've no time to waste on talking to their kind. Sebastian, get rid of her; that's an order." The boy waved him off and turned on his heel, walking away.

"Indeed, my young lord." The butler replied. He cracked his knuckles and smiled calmly (though the evil behind was clear as day). "Now, my young lady, how shall we proceed, hmm? Shall we fight here and now or shall we go somewhere more…. secluded?" Wait a minute? Was he serious?

Leslie scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "You can't be serious. I'm not going to fight you!" She declared, her gaze fixed on the man's crimson eyes.

"Come now, there's no need to be violent in front of all these people. Let us go elsewhere, then we shall see how this ends." Then man put up his hands and ushered Leslie along, out of the seeing eyes of the crowd.

Leslie gave the man a look of disbelief. "Oi, I'm not a cow you filthy piece of- Oof!" Leslie's sentence was cut short when the man jabbed his fist straight into her gut. The force of his blow pushed the air from her lungs and Leslie fell to her hands and knees before the man. Her arms shook and quivered at the elbows and she shakily rose her head to look at him. "Y-you…." She wheezed.

The butler cracked his knuckles once more and examined his fist. "You're much sturdier than you look. Why I daresay landing that blow hurt me a bit." He got on one knee and lifted Leslie's face up by the chin. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Just as the words left his mouth, Leslie used all her strength to push herself up and headbutted this cocky son of a bitch, all the while her lip accidentally brushing his. She ran back a few steps then turned back towards him, unsheathing her katana. "Shut your yap and fight me like a man!" Leslie demanded. Sebastian let out a small chuckle.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Sebastian leapt up into the air and so did Leslie, then two meeting eye to eye. Leslie swung at his and missed him by only a hair, knicking his ear in the process. As Sebastian dodged her blow, he aimed a kick at her ribs, but Leslie twisted in midair, coming around for another attack, unfortunately, the two fell from the sky and landed on separate buildings. "Quite impressive, my lady. Your flexibility is truly remarkable." He let out another chuckle. "Haha, forgive me, where are my manners? I am Sebastian and you are?"

Leslie's black brows furrowed so far it didn't seem normal. "The Reaper that's about to kick your ass, that's who I am, demon!" Her lip pulled back in a snarl.

"You wound me, my lady. I am simply…." He glanced up at her, his eyes shining with outgoing wit. "One hell of a butler." With that he pushed off and raced towards her. Leslie reacted and jumped high into the air, landing behind Sebastian. Swiftly, she swept his feet from under him and lunged towards him to stab him. For the first time she saw his eyes up close. They were a deep a dark crimson, and wide with fear. Just the way she liked.

"Die, demon!" Leslie cried as she aimed her katana at his heart and went in to stab him. And then…. time slowed down. Blood trickled from someone's mouth, as a knife was cut deep into their skin. Leslie stared straight ahead of her, eyes wide. This was impossible! H-how could this have happened? He dodged her killing strike and stabbed her with a…. a butter knife! Leslie croaked and dropped her katana, stumbling back, away from him. She let out surprised gasps and shocked croaks.

Sebastian chuckled and slowly picked up Leslie's sword, making his way towards her. "You are a very impressive Reaper, I'll admit. You entertain me, so I won't kill you." He said, tossing her death scythe at her, which landed at her feet. "What I _am_ interested in, is finding out why you cover your eye. There must be a reason." Tears slipped from Leslie's eye as she shuffled away from him, her hand clutching the knife buried in her torso.

Slowly and ominously, Sebastian made his way towards her, a smile drawn on his face. When Leslie had gotten pressed against a wall with nowhere else to run to, he knelt down and raised a hand to sweep the black strands of hair away from her face. Leslie sobbed lightly, this couldn't happen, this couldn't happen, this can't happen. No, no, no, no!

And just when she feared her secret would come out, something forced Sebastian away from Leslie and guarded her like a mother protecting her child. Leslie opened her eyes to see a tall figure of red standing before her like a crimson wall.

"Sorry, _Bassy_!" A familiar voice spat his name. "But _no one_ hurts my apprentice, not even you!" It was Grell! He'd come to save her.

Leslie looked up and smiled weakly. "G-Grell… It's you…!" She groaned.

"Grell, isn't this a surprise. I thought I'd gotten you off my back for good." Sebastian said, picking himself up and wiping the corner of his mouth.

Grell let out a small chuckle and Leslie imagined him giving Sebastian his signature smirk. "You know you can never escape from _me_, Bassy!" He said, revving up his chain saw. "Trust me this is the only day you'll see me threaten you. Now get out of here before I hack you into tiny pieces, I'm warning you." Grell got in a defensive position and a small growl emitted from his throat.

Leslie saw Sebastian smile and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Come now Grell, you know I can't disobey orders from my master."

"Make an acception or I force it out of you." Grell snapped, his muscles tensing. "I'll repeat it only once more. No one- and I mean _no one_- hurts _my_ Leslie. Not while I am still around!" Leslie groaned and clutched her stomach.

"N-not to be a bother but…" She winced. "Perhaps you can discuss matters when I'm _not_ bleeding out!" She managed to bring up a small smirk. Grell glanced back at her and lowered his scythe. As he examined the severity of her wound, his pupils had gotten smaller than they already were and he bared his sharp teeth in a snarl.

"You… hurt my Leslie…." Grell snapped his attention back to Sebastian. "You… I'll kill you!" Grell leapt for him, but tripped when Leslie grabbed ahold of his ankle.

"N-no, Grell! He's not worth it." Leslie winced in pain. Leaping after him like that made her fall on her stomach and caused the knife to go deeper. Grell stood up and glared at Sebastian, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You're lucky she's here to stop me, Sebastian." He said, turning to Leslie and picking her up bridal style. "Come on, let's get out of here before one of us does something drastic." and with that, he leapt off the roof and carried Leslie away to safety.

Sebastian's POV (3rd Person)

Sebastian watched as Grell carried Leslie off with both his and her death scythes in hand. He sighed and glanced back. "I'm afraid she's gotten away, master." He said, turning to the young boy behind him.

The boy snorted and looked off to the side. "It doesn't matter. I was just bored is all. I could care less if she lives or dies." The boy looked up at Sebastian, who seemed to be staring off into space. He sighed. "What is it now?"

Sebastian looked back to his master. "Hmm? Oh… It's nothing, master. It's just that I feel like I've seen that woman before..." Sebastian heard his master scoff and start to walk off.

"Don't be silly. Now come along. It's getting dark out." He ordered. Sebastian followed his master, but stopped and glanced back at the place where Grell and the woman had disappeared.

'_I've seen you before…. I know it.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Tower of Questons

Chapter 5: Tower of Questions

A groan sounded from a pair of rosy lips as a pale hand gripped a damaged torso. Leslie had expected to wake up in a soft bed (which had happened), but what she didn't expect to wake up to was a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. She let out a sigh and let her hand plop to her side, only to feel a mop of hair instead of the soft cushioning of her bed. Leslie glanced to her side to see a rather messy, but familiar, red-head by her side.

She smiled softly and began to stroke her mentor's hair then gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Grell gave a small tired groan and began to stir. He lifted his head looked up at the person who had awoken him.

Leslie tried to keep from laughing at his appearance, covering her mouth with her hand. Grell's hair was a mess, his glasses askew, and a small dark circle hung underneath his stunning eyes. When Grell finally saw who it was, he hastily fixed his glasses and plastered his signature sly smirk to his face (though the tiredness was clear in his eyes).

"Well look who it is~" A purr lining his british accent. "Looks like my little Leslie has decided to wake up." Leslie gave him a small smile and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"You stayed by my side…." Her voice was hoarse and barely came out in a whisper. Noticing the hoarseness in his apprentice's voice, Grell grabbed a small cup of water sitting on her bedside and lifted the glass to her lips, helping her drink as she took 5 giant gulps.

"The doctor told me to advise you to drink lots of water and get plenty of rest." Grell implied, taking the glass away from her lips and setting it down. "He stitched you up and told me to inform him once you'd awoken. But~" He placed his gloved hand upon her bare one and smiled. "But I don't see why we can't chat-" Grell's sentence was cut off when someone burst into the room.

The two Reaper's heads snapped to see who it was. Leslie grinned widely as color flushed back into her face. "William!" Leslie gasped quietly.

"Leslie!" Will rushed over to her, instantly crouching by her side. He went to place his own hand on hers when he noticed Grell's was already there. His eyes snapped up to look the crimson Reaper in the eye and gave him a small glare.

Grell gave him a sly smirk. "Why if it isn't my dear William~ come to pay a visit to my little Leslie have you?" He asked, quirking a brow.

William's brow furrowed even more. "She isn't your little _anything_." He stated, standing up. Will turned his attention, his gaze softening. "But, yes I have come to check on her health. And as her sitting up is proof enough, so I shall take my leave. _You_ however," He said, turning his attention back to the crimson Reaper.

Grell jumped back a little in surprise, giving Will an innocent look and playing with a strand of his long hair. "Me?!"

Will nodded, the furrow in his brow coming back into view. "I need to speak to you about something, in private." Grell's eyes brightened and he sat straight up, bringing his hands to his chest. "And no, it's nothing like _that_." Grell let out a disappointed sigh and slumped over again.

"You're such a tease, Will. Why do you always lead me on like this?" Grell whined and turned to Leslie. "Looks like duty calls. We'll talk again once you're better." He grinned a toothy grin and got up from his seat next to Leslie's bed, walking out.

Will lingered, taking the seat Grell was recently in and took Leslie's hand in his. "You cannot imagine how horrified I was when I heard you had been hurt." His voice quivered and his grip tightened. He let out a shaky sigh and looked Leslie straight in the eye. "_Never_ do that again." He whispered, leaning in and giving her a small peck on her cheek then got up and walked out after Grell.

Leslie let out a small but audible gasp, a bright pink color rising up onto her cheeks. She lightly touched the place where Will kissed her, a smile forming on her lips. She stared at the door as if she could see through it, seeing him and seeing the light shade of red blossoming on his own cheeks. If there was one thing Grell was right about, it was his evaluation of William being a tease.

Grell's POV (3rd person)

"I saw that~" Grell purred in William's ear, his arms draping around his fellow colleague. William sighed and pushed up his glasses, walking forward with Grell trailing behind him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sutcliff." He said in his usual monotone voice, trying to keep his cool as his face began to heat up and a blush began to bloom on his cheeks.

Grell, whose arms were still linked around William's neck and shoulders, let out a small chuckle. "You know what I mean~" His voice came out in a teasing tone, though on his inside he wanted to tighten his grip on William's neck and choke him out. How dare he touch _his_ Little Leslie?! "You know, when you…" Grell paused to give William a small peck on the cheek. "Kissed her~"

Will stopped dead in his tracks, stiff as a statue. "What?" Grell inquired. "Was it something I- ACK!" Grell let out a strained yelp as Will jabbed his fist deep into the crimson Reaper's gut. When Grell fell to the floor, Will walked one.

"My relationship with Ms. Amberwood is none of your business." Will stated. At those words, the pain subsided and Grell began to shake in anger.

"Oh, none of my business, eh?" He growled lightly. "None… of _my_ business?!" Grell shot up, squaring off to Will and glaring down at him. "Excuse me, sir, just who do you think you are to tell me that your affection for _my _Little Leslie is '_none of my business'_?!" Grell clenched and unclenched his fists, his breathing heavy and erratic and his eyes were that of a wild animal's.

Will, unfazed, glared back at the man towering over him. "It is exactly as it sounds. None of your business. And she is not _your_ little anything." He let out a small chuckle, his glasses gleaming as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "I find it quite amusing that you think I would allow a woman of high quality to become romantically involved with someone like you. You'll do good to keep your hands off her."

Grell's deeply furrowed brow raised in confusion. "N-now hold on just a minute! What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice still rigid with anger.

Will sighed and pushed his glasses up once more, before sidestepping the crimson Reaper and going on his way.

Grell watched him leave, calling after him. "Will? Will, wait a minute, what did you mean by that? Will!" Grell had half a mind to run after him and demand an answer, but his boots were frozen to the floor by shock. What did he mean by…. becoming involved with Leslie? It wasn't like Grell planned to sweep her off her feet anytime soon. He was attracted to men, right?

Grell's eyes widened in shock of himself. Was he beginning to question his own sexuality? He shook his head and rubbed his temples, all the questions swimming in his mind were close to driving him mad! Once more, Grell glanced behind him at Leslie's room then walked on. He needed a drink….. or maybe 30.

****Hello there everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I swear to make these next few upcoming chapters worth the wait****

**As always, fav, follow, and REVIEW!**

**Nighty-night MAH LIL' SUGAR PLUMBS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

Chapter 6: Realization

"Ahh…." Leslie sighed. "What a lovely day for reaping souls!" She glanced over to her mentor, looking for his approval. Grell said nothing, which was strange (for him at least), he just sat there, head in hand and the foul stench of alcohol clinging to him as Leslie neared him for closer inspection. She poked him with her death scythe, being wary not to cut him. She then gently tapped him with the flat side of her blade. "Hello? Gre-eeeellll~" She called his name in a sing-songy voice as she continued to poke him.

Grell quivered, an annoyed aura appearing around him. Suddenly, he turned towards Leslie, eyes flashing. "What. Is. It. Now?" He grumbled, stifling a hiccup that rose from his chest. Leslie perked up when she finally got a response from her beloved mentor.

"Good, you're alive! I thought I'd lost you for a second." She said, sheathing her katana and walking over to him. She bent down and smiled at him, swiping her hair behind her ears. "Did you forget? We have to collect Maria Gomez's soul in exactly…." She pulled out a silver pocket watch and opened it, glancing at the time before slamming it closed and stuffing it back into her jacket. "3 minutes! So c'mon! Up you go!" She grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet then brushed imaginary dust off his red-clad shoulders.

Grell groaned and swayed on his feet. "But I'm tiiiiiiiiiiired~" He whined. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, his eyes staring daggers into hers. "Besides, why aren't you with _William_?" He spat the name. A light blush arose onto Leslie's pale cheeks and she gently pushed Grell away, smoothing out her outfit.

"William's busy today, Ronald already has work to do, and you're the only one left open for work. Besides," She looked up at him. "You _are_ my mentor. And I prefer your company to William's any day." Leslie flashed him a smile before turning and leaping away.

Grell threw his head back in tired annoyance. "UUUUGH! Leslie! Don't leave me all alone!" He called, stumbling after his apprentice. "I get oh, so lonely oh, so easily, you know~"

Leslie stopped on a nearby rooftop and turned back towards Grell. "If you don't hurry up, I'll drag you all the way there, making sure to get your face in the mud during the process!" she crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her spine, though a cat-like smile crept onto her lips.

Grell let out another whine. "My dear, sweet, Little Leslie. How cold you are!" Leslie grinned then turned on her heel and ran off. Grell, finally returning to his senses, sighed and leapt after his apprentice.

Leslie, in the meanwhile watched from a distance as Maria Gomez, a spanish immigrant, rushed out of a store, her arms clutching several boxes, a dress, and a shopping list. She felt a pang of guilt for the young girl, only fifteen and having to work herself to the bone. Leslie moved to get a better view, but slipped on ice. Slowly, and with _some_ difficulty, Leslie regained her balance, only to lose it once more when a familiar, flamboyant, and rather annoying red-head barreled into her.

"Leslie~" He cried out, his arms acting as a vice and squeezing her tightly as the two rolled down the icy rooftop.

"Grell! You idiot!" Leslie squeezed her eyes shut as the two crashed into the street below. Leslie groaned and picked herself up, Grell still clinging to her torso. Though her cheeks blushed brightly, she pounded on her mentor in an attempt to get him off her. "Grell! I'm going to miss it! Let me go!" Leslie struggled against the crimson Reaper until she finally plunged her knee deep in between his legs and ran off, leaving Grell to clutch his manhood in pain once more.

Leslie ran in the direction Maria had run, only to see Maria lying sprawled on the ground, her head twisted at an awkward angle and the things she had been carrying scattered around her limp body. Leslie rushed towards her but stopped when a pair of golden daggers cut through the air and stabbed Maria right in the middle of her chest.

"Yes! Bull's eye!" Leslie looked up to see one of the younger Reapers celebrating as Maria's cinematic record burst through the air. "Huh? Oh, hey Leisle! Fancy meetin' you here, huh!" The young boy waved his hand in the air, his yellow-green eyes sparkling in delight.

Leslie sighed. "My name isn't Leisle, Aaron. It's Leslie. L-E-S-L-I-E, got it?" She crossed her arms over her chest once more and tapped her foot on the ground. "And that was _my_ soul to reap! Just what exactly were you thinking?!"

Aaron shrugged. "I dunno! I finished reapin' my previous soul, so I decided to find another one! Now Will won't give me overtime!"

"Yes, that's all fine and good, but you've given _me_ overtime!" Leslie stomped her foot on the ground, her fists clenched at her side. "Did you not even stop to think?!"

Aaron let out a goofy chuckle. "Hehe! Nope!" A smirk curled his lips as he slid down the ice-covered rooftop and onto the ground. He made his way towards Maria's dead body and took his golden blade, stamping the completed stamp on her papers. Leslie's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get that from?!" She demanded.

Aaron chuckled again. "Your room." He stated. "Which reminds me, here, these are yours." He said, reaching in his pocket and tossing a pair of underwear at Leslie's feet. Leslie let out a screech and grabbed her garments, stuffing them into her jacket.

"You little, conniving, perverted, creep!" Leslie growled. "How _dare_ you go through my things!" She stomped over to the younger reaper, raising her hand to strike him. As her hand swiped down to slap Aaron, someone caught her by her the cuff of her jacket. More like something. Leslie looked at her hand to see a pair of clippers gripping the cloth.

William.

Leslie looked behind her and saw William there standing on the rooftop, fixing his glasses and releasing Leslie's jacket. He leapt down without a word and made his way over to the other Reapers.

"W-William, I-" Leslie was silenced by Will covering her mouth with his hand. He turned his gaze to Aaron, who gave him an innocent look.

"Didya see that, Will? She was gonna hit me! She was gonna-" Aaron was cut off when William struck the boy upside the head with the back of his hand.

"I know what she was going to do, Lowell. And I don't blame her." He fixed his glasses, the lenses flashing ominously as he did so. "And as punishment you have been given extra work. Now, off you go." William tossed his head slightly to the side, motioning for Aaron to leave. The younger Reaper grumbled and hopped away.

"And as for you, Ms. Amberwood." He glanced at her, his gaze softening ever so slightly. "Since you failed to collect the soul you were assigned to, you will work overtime tonight." He said, handing her several papers.

"But Will, I-" She stopped when he fixed his gaze to a more stern look. Leslie sighed and looked down. "Yes sir." She waited for him to walk off, but never heard the sound of shoes walking descending. Instead, she felt a hand tilt her head up by her chin. She looked up and noticed he hadn't left. That he, instead, had stayed. Leslie stared up into her superior's eyes, a blush making its way to her cheeks. Slowly, William closed his eyes and leaned in closer, his lips inching nearer.

"Leslie, how could you- WHAT?!" The sound of a high-pitched screeched made Leslie turn her head away. Grell stood there, several feet away from the two, bass-mouthed and shaking. "What the hell is _this_?!"

"Grell, I swear it isn't what it looks like!" She let out a nervous chuckle. "I-it's um…. we were just, uhh…. Will?" she glanced up at him, hoping for him to say something.

William cleared his throat before speaking. "Ms. Amberwood had some….. lint on her eyelashes….. I was clearing it away."

Leslie quickly joined in on the little fib. "Y-yeah! L-lint. Hehe…. on my eyelashes….." She straightened her spine and coughed to the side. "A-anyways, thank you Will for this….." She cringed at the amount of overtime she would have to do. "Paperwork….. Grell and I will be getting onto it, isn't that right, Grell? Come on, let's go! Please!" She made her way towards her mentor, ushering him along.

Later

Leslie rubbed her forehead, her hand hastily scribbling away at her paperwork. She shivered, feeling Grell's cold gaze on her back.

"I can't believe how scandalous you were!" Grell finally broke the awkward silence. "Kissing your superior! And _MY_ William, no less!" Leslie sighed and stood up, arching her back in a stretch.

"We didn't kiss or do anything of the sort! I had lint on me and William was being a gentleman and was wiping it away. Our faces came close to one another, yes but there was no-" Leslie stopped when she realized how much she'd rambled. She let out another sigh and let her tensed arms go limp by her side. "You just came by at the wrong time…"

"Leslie?" Grell's voice softened and seemed to deepen in tone.

She looked up at Grell, only to meet his gaze. She froze when their eyes locked, her arms tensing by her side once more. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment until Grell stood up and walked closer to her, his heels clicking against the floor being the only noise between the two friends.

It was only when Grell got up to her, when Leslie realized how short she really was compared to him (and that was saying something as Grell was pretty short for a man). She gazed up at her mentor, her friend. He leaned down and tilted her chin up, bringing their lips close to touching. By this point Leslie was trembling. He was so close, so very close to her but all she could do was just stare up at those wonderful eyes.

Slowly, Leslie closed her eyes and readied herself for a deep and passionate kiss until she felt Grell's gloved hand glide across her eyelid.

"You had some lint on your eyelash…" He whispered. Leslie's eyes shot open in surprise and saw Grell's devilish smirk as he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Th-that's it?!" Leslie called after him, not realizing what she'd shouted.

"Was there supposed to be something more?" Grell chuckled and turned around to face his apprentice.

"I-I was expecting you to…" She trailed off into silence, playing with her fingerless gloves.

"Yes~" He purred.

Leslie shrunk back, embarrassed. "Never mind."

"Well, if we're done here, I best be off now!" He said, opening the door. "A lady needs her beauty sleep after all! Tata, my Little Leslie~" Grell called before slamming the door behind him. Leslie stood there in surprised silence, staring at the door in which Grell had walked through.

She turned back to her desk and went to take a step, but stumbled and fell to her knees. Leslie stared at the floor, her hands gripping her chest where her heart would be.

'_N-no….. I can't be….. feeling this feeling!'_ Leslie thought to herself. She placed a hand on her head. '_I must be sick, I must be…...'_ Then it hit her. "In love….." The thought almost knocked her to the floor. How inappropriate! In love… with two very different men! How could she?! Leslie swiftly stood up and began pacing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no….." She mumbled to herself. "I can't be in love with _Grell_! This is absolutely inappropriate! Why _him_ of all people!? I can't be _shouldn't _be!" Leslie sat on her bed, furious with her mind. "But I am….." She looked up at the door once more. "In love with Grell…." She smiled lightly as her cheeks heated up, though her smile didn't last for long.

'_But he'll never be in love with me...'_


	7. Chapter 7: A Day In The Life of

Chapter: 7

A Day in the Life of a Childless Father

Several weeks had passed since their past encounter and things had been running smoothly within the confines of Ciel Phantomhive's new manor, only… Sebastian couldn't keep his mind off the feeling he'd seen that girl before. She had the face of someone he'd once known… A face of which he'd never expected to see again, but Sebastian had seen a number of faces in his long lifetime that he couldn't pinpoint which one of them hers resembled. The thoughts had kept his mind so occupied it had caused him to make more than several mistakes while working. He'd given his master a bowl of milk and the stray cats that lived around the manor a cup of tea more times that he could count, he'd put soap in the master's dishes, and more than one occasion he'd allowed a cat or two to sleep in the manor and even though the young master was a demon, that never stopped his allergy of cats from showing whenever one of the adorable creatures was near.

Sebastian never blamed his master for scolding him or punishing him whenever he made these mistakes. It was what he deserved. How could _he_, a Phantomhive butler bring such disgrace to his master's household? Sebastian mentally kicked himself for being such a klutz….. At times he half reminded himself of an all too familiar clumsy, incompetent, brown-haired pretend butler he'd encountered only a small number of times before the small, quiet butler became a raving lunatic with wild red hair and a love for the black butler and the color red.

And now as Sebastian received yet _another_ slap in the face for yet _another_ screw up, his mind hadn't wandered from thoughts of the young female Reaper!

"What's gotten _into_ you, Sebastian?!" His master scolded. "This is the 3rd time you've let cats inside!"

Sebastian made a small noise mimicking a quiet groan as he picked himself up off the floor, the young master had grown in size only slightly but his size didn't stop him from sending Sebastian halfway across the room. He stared down at his master, whose eyes had turned to a dark bloody crimson color. Sebastian gave a small smirk and placed his hand over his chest, bowing slightly. "Please forgive me, my young lord. It will never happen agai-" He cut off when his master, now 16 years of age and now coming up to his chin, struck him once more.

"You said that _last_ time!" Ciel's eyes flashed a deep pinkish scarlet. "That's it, we're going to need more servants around here! You're clearly not suited to serve alone!"

And for the first time in centuries, Sebastian was speechless. He stared up at his master with wide wine-colored eyes and a slightly agape mouth. Finally, he shut his mouth, picked himself up off the floor and bowed to his master. "Yes, my young lord."

Later

It took Sebastian no time at all to make fliers stating there were servants needed at the manor, but still it didn't stop him from having to do them all over again as he had written the name "Phantomhive" instead of his master's pretend last name "Rutherford". After having his master check over the finished paper and getting his approval, Sebastian set off for the printers.

Now, after waiting several hours for the finished copies to be delivered to him, Sebastian made his way home. It had gotten dark in the London streets; not a light to be seen save for the lanterns that were lit every evening.

As Sebastian walked along, he heard a rustling noise from behind him. '_It's only a rat'_ he told himself, walking ahead. The rustling followed him and he continued to walk, a feeling of annoyance boiling in his black blood. Sebastian was about to take another step when a small '_Meoooow….'_ caught his attention. He froze, mid-step, and turned around to see a small pearly white kitten sitting behind him, staring up at him with crystal blue eyes. A blush accumulated on his cheeks and he instantly knelt down to pet the tiny feline.

The kitten, trusting him instantly, rushed up to the man in black and began to rub against his legs as Sebastian tilted its chin up with a finger. He lifted the small kitten up and ran his gloved hand along its tiny spine, watching as the kitten arched its back in pleasure and emitting a tiny mewl.

"Such gorgeous snow white fur….." He said giving the kitten another pet. "Your eyes are like crystals…" He cooed, tilting the kittens head up to gaze into the beautiful blue pools. "Your body, so small and fragile…. yet you stand alone strong in this harsh cruel world…" The kitten batted at Sebastian's hand with a petite paw. He nabbed its paw gently between his fingers and began massaging the kitten's pads. "These paws… so-"

"My, my, I never expected to see a _demon_ playing with a _kitten_" A female voice rang out from the air. Sebastian's attention from the kitten and up to a rooftop where a female-figured silhouette stood. Sebastian placed the kitten back down and stood up, smiling at that now familiar voice.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." He spoke to the woman in the shadow.

"Did you now? Why, I'm touched, I truly am." The woman hopped down from the rooftop and slowly walked out from the shadows. Indeed it _was_ the same Reaper from before. She placed a hand on her chest and smirked. "I'm sure if I had a heart, It'd burst from how '_overjoyed'_ I am." Her smirk faded into a look of disgust.

"What is it you want, Grim Reaper?" He asked. The female Reaper frowned.

"I'm out collecting souls, of course. You would not _believe_ how much death has been going on, it's truly ridiculous." She smiled at him. "What was it you said your name is? Seth, Steven?"

The demon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "_Sebastian_," He corrected her with a stern tone of voice. "Don't you have work to do, Reaper?"

She let out a small chuckle. "Why of course I do. But that doesn't mean I can't stop for a little while to talk to my '_most favorite demon'_." Her words held an all too obvious mocking tone. "Besides, the next death isn't until an hour from now, so I've got that much time to talk to you about something."

Sebastian picked up the package of papers. "And that would be…?"

"Why you attacked me that day." She shrunk back and placed a pretend look of sadness on her face. "You didn't even let me introduce myself."

He chuckled. "I do recall asking your name and you never giving me an answer." He took a step closer to the female Reaper and leaned down so their faces were level. "So tell me, Grim Reaper, what _is_ your name?" He asked. She turned back towards him, her yellow-green eye shining in the low light.

"Leslie. Leslie Amberwood," She took a step back and bowed politely. "At your service." Sebastian straightened his stature and placed his signature smile on his face.

"Sebastian Michaelis, at yours." He bowed in return. "Now, as to why I attacked you on upon our first meeting."

Leslie rubbed the place where he'd stabbed her. "It still hurts, you know." She furrowed her brow. "You're lucky I'm resilient."

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "I didn't mean any _real_ harm. I was merely following my master's orders."

Leslie took a step back. "So you attacked a woman you didn't even know, who was minding her own business, I might add, just because some _child_ told you so?" Her brow furrowed even further. "You certainly know how to charm a lady, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "So I'm told." He said, staring at her. This girl certainly was familiar… A little too familiar for his taste. "If I may be so bold as to ask, my lady, where are you from?" Leslie looked around, twirling a long strand of black hair around a pale finger.

"I was born here, but my mother raised me in America… We came back here when she fell gravely ill." Leslie dropped the hair and began playing with the coattails of her jacket. Sebastian froze. That was _his_ jacket! Where on earth did she get _his_ jacket from?!

"My lady, where is it you got that jacket from?" Leslie dropped the coattail and twirled around, looking at her jacket.

"Oh, this thing?" She smiled warmly at it. "It was my father's my mother told me. He left long before I was born, though. She always told me what a handsome man he was." She looked up at Sebastian, her brow furrowing in concern. "Why do you ask?"

Sebastian's felt the whole world shift around him as he stared at Leslie. He cleared his throat and pushed past her. "Please excuse me, my lady. I must take my leave before I am late to prepare my master's supper."

Leslie gasped slightly and reached out to grab Sebastian by the arm, but he had already picked up speed into a full sprint and left her in the dust. "W-wait! Sebastian! I wanted to-" Leslie stopped as Big Ben sounded the toll for 10:00. "Damn it! Why now?" Leslie grumbled and leaped away. "Damn humans and their damned dying schedule!"

**OOOHH! The suspense! I can't take it! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just felt like Ciel and Sebastian needed to make another appearance. This wouldn't be a Black Butler FanFic without 'em, right? XD**

**Anywho, be sure to look out for more chapters in this series and be sure to check out my Dangan Ronpa FanFic Trial of Heart. Note, what I posted so far is only a preview. Let me know if you want more.**


	8. NOTICE

***Hey, I've been asking all of my readers if there are any special chapters they would want me to write for A Reaper's Secret. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see.

Thank you for your support =^w^= Mew-mew!***

-HN


	9. Chapter 8: American Murder Story Part I

Chapter 8: American Murder Story Part I

"Gracie Fairchild, 47 years old, born: April 15th, cause of death: bled to death on Tuesday, November 12th from lacerations to her thighs, wrists, and neck." Leslie read aloud, staring down at the deceased middle-aged woman. "What a loss... Her children will surely miss-"

"Yes, yes, poor children, boo-hoo! Now can we leave already?" Grell's agitated voice chimed in. He rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

Leslie sighed and stood up, stamping the completed stamp on Mrs. Fairchild's profile. "I just feel so bad... How can a child live without it's mother? She's 10 mouths to feed!" Leslie turned to her red-headed and rather grouchy mentor. "She's the 4th American woman to be found dead like this within the past two months!" Grell huffed, a puff of air forming from his lips before disappearing into the wind. Leslie grumbled and walked over to him, removing her jacket and draping it over Grell's shoulders.

Grell glanced at the jacket then at Leslie. "Aren't _you_ cold?" He asked, though he pulled her jacket tighter around his arms.

Leslie hugged her arms and shivered slightly. "A little, but since you're complaining so much, you must need it more than I do." She looked up at the dreary sky then back down at Grell, giving him her signature friendly smile. "Besides, I was born in cold weather. I should get used to it." Grell looked at his apprentice with wide eyes. He was grateful, of course, but somehow the words to thank her couldn't form on his lips. Feeling ashamed, Grell took Leslie jacket off his shoulders and placed it on her own. He then placed one hand on her head and the other on her arm, pulling her in for a warm hug.

Leslie let out a small surprised noise as her head was pressed to his chest. With her arms dangling by her side, she raised them to hold him closer, but stopped when he began to speak, "I'm just doing this to keep warm, so don't go trying anything funny!" His voice was bitter, but the sympathy was hidden among the tangled vines of spite. Feeling sure of herself, Leslie slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Grell's waist, pulling him closer. She nuzzled her nose into his chest and let out a warm sigh.

"If this is what you do to keep warm, I'll have to take you out during winter more often." Leslie giggled and pulled away to slip her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. With a smile, she turned on her heel and began to walk off. "Come on, let's go report back to William. He'll want to hear about this."

Later

"So she was slashed in the same places as the others?" William, who was looking over reports, glanced up only once to make eye contact with Leslie while he spoke.

Leslie nodded. "Yes sir. She was slashed on her thighs, wrists, and neck. All main arteries were cut open. She died a slow and painful death."

Will set down the report he was reading and quirked a brow at her. "How do you know that?" He asked, folding his hands together and looking up at Leslie from his seat.

Leslie looked down at her feet, then at him. "Her... her wrists had been slashed first, then her thighs... I only know such information because the blood was clotting more at those areas than they were at her throat." Leslie kept her composure, but on the inside she wanted to wring the neck of whoever did this. "Whomever killed obviously wanted her dead. There were bruises on her arms and knees and-" Will cut Leslie off by raising a hand and standing up.

"We're Reapers, Ms. Amberwood, not detectives." Will said, walking over to her. He looked down at her and fixed his glasses, the lenses flashing ominously as they always did.

"But Will, we must do something! Whoever is doing this must be stopped, we can't just-" Leslie was cut off yet again by Will.

"I will not let our top Reaper put herself in danger just because of the deaths of a few humans!" His tone was harsh and firm. "We are Reapers! We are sent down to collect the souls meant to be collected! We will not interfere with what nature has planned out for these people! And if it means several women will die, then so be it!" Leslie opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it and quickly clenched her jaw. She looked down, tightening her fists.

"Yes sir..." Leslie's voice came out in a respectful tone and she turned to walk away. When she was outside his office, she was met by Grell who linked his arms with hers.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, walking with his apprentice.

Leslie was quiet for a long while until she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it..." she murmured and walked on, unlinking hers and Grell's arm and walking ahead. After a few steps, the stomped her foot down and stopped dead in her tracks, fists clenched by her side and shoulders raised high in anger.

"L-Leslie?" Grell was cautious and tried to take a step closer, but Leslie snapped around to face him. Grell let out a scared yelp and cowered in fear. When Leslie was angered, she was truly menacing (much like a beloved butler he knew).

"No… You know what, Grell?" She looked up at him, her one showing eye glowing dimly.

Grell looked up at her and swallowed hard. "Should I be afraid to ask?" Leslie didn't reply, she just gave a low cackle and unsheathed her death scythe, examining the blade like a trophy.

"Ready your death scythe…" She said, a crazy grin drawn on her face. "'Cause we're going murderer hunting!"

**AAAAAAND that's all I have for tonight. Sorry if it's too short, I'm writing this at like…. 1:00 in the morning so not too big on ideas. But at least it's the weekend so expect more chapters soon! I felt like Leslie needed to express her crazy, rebellious side a little in this chapter. Now this is only Chapter 8 Part 1 so be sure to be on the lookout for Chapter 8 Part 2 (and quite possibly Part 3).**

**Please favorite, follow and review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Tata my little Sugar Plumbs!**

**-HN**


End file.
